


Eloquence

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Crossover, F/M, Language, Multi, marriage law, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Explanations are supposed to help clear things up, too bad Hermione isn’t sure how to explain what’s happened.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Loki/Stephen Strange, Millicent Bulstrode/Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Birthday Bonanza, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021





	Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for aleysiasnape as part of starrnobella's Birthday Bonanza. Happy birthday, my dear!
> 
> The pairing I chose was Hermione Granger/Loki/Dr. Stephen Strange with marriage law and soul binding/soul mates. This is a sequel to my Mistress of Her Own Fate, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762831), but this story can be read on its own.
> 
> I used a square each from the Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2021 to help after I had my plot. The HH bingo square I used was O1: Banter and the MMF bingo square I used was I2: Cloak of Levitation.
> 
> This has not been beta read by anyone other than my Grammarly subscription, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Disney for the MCU, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.

“Oh, fuck.”

Two black eyebrows raised in response.

“Who did you get, Granger?”

A string of curse words fell from her lips as she continued to stare at the two men in confusion.

Loki leaned over towards Dr Strange. “She’s very eloquent, isn’t she?”

“Indeed,” Dr Strange replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth as a bright red blush stained her cheeks. She ignored as Dr Strange’s red cloak reached out for her again and started pacing. “This is so embarrassing. How did this even happen? They’re not real. They can’t be; they’re just characters from my uncle’s comic book collection.”

“What do you mean not real? I assure you that I am very much real,” Dr Strange told her with a dark look.

Loki stood up straighter. “As am I.”

“Well, of course, you both are,” Hermione replied. “How else would you be standing here? I just never thought it possible.” She stopped her pacing and tilted her head to the side. “But I never thought magic was possible before I turned eleven and look how that turned out.”

Dr Strange and Loki shared a look.

“Do you think she’s broken?”

“I may have been a neurosurgeon before meeting the Ancient One, but that doesn’t make me qualified to treat someone that might have a mental illness,” Dr Strange replied.

Hermione turned and glared at both men. “I am not mental, nor am I broken. I am trying to figure out how two men who are considered comic book characters in my world are actually real.”

“Don’t forget that they’re your soul mates too,” a voice cackled from her right.

Hermione bowed her head and muttered, “Dammit, Ginny.”

“Soul mates? Oh, really.”

Dr Strange scoffed, “There is no such thing.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “After everything you’ve been through and have seen, that’s your reaction?”

“This is nothing,” Dr Strange said. “You should have seen me when I first met the Ancient One. I was so stubborn.”

“Still are,” Loki murmured.

“You’re one to talk,” Dr Strange snarked.

“No wonder the two of them are perfect for Hermione,” Ginny said.

“They’re like three peas in a pod,” someone else added.

“I thought it was two peas—”

“It is, Ronald,” Hermione said, cutting him off. “Harry thinks he’s being funny.”

“I happen to think I’m hysterical,” Harry replied.

Without saying anything, Hermione turned and glared at her longtime friend.

Pansy walked up next to Hermione and slipped her arm through hers. “Granger, do you want to introduce us to your two men?”

Hermione glanced at the other witch out of the corner of her eye. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope,” Pansy replied, popping the end of the word.

Taking a deep breath and gesturing with her free hand, Hermione said, “This is Loki and Dr Stephen Strange. Loki, Dr Strange, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is everyone.”

Dr Strange’s cloak made a grand gesture, but dropped into stillness when he batted the fabric.

Loki looked at Dr Strange. “Is it me, or was she more eloquent in her curse words?”

He chuckled. “No, not just you.”

“Wait, as in the Norse god?”

“Marvel’s Dr Strange? How is that possible?”

Untangling herself from Pansy, Hermione huffed, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Stepping forward, she grabbed onto both men. “Hold on, we’re going somewhere where we can talk.” Glancing over her shoulder, she added, “Alone.”

In the blink of an eye, Hermione and her soul mates were gone.

“I wonder what else his cloak does,” Harry mused.

Millicent looked around at the others. “How long before we see them again?”

“With Hermione? Not until they’ve hashed everything out,” Harry replied.

Ginny snickered, “I would love to be a billywig on the wall for when she tells them what we were doing.”

Harry looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of, what _were_ you doing?”

Looking around at the other witches, Ginny’s eyes stopped on Pansy.

The dark-haired witch shook her head. “Oh, no you don’t, Weasley.”

Harry looked between the two witches. “What?”

“Let Ron ask his soul mate and report back to you,” Ginny said. She grabbed Harry’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, does this have to do with that new marri—” The rest of his question was cut off as the two disappeared.

Most of the others followed soon after.

Ron turned to Pansy. “Soul mate? What’s going on, Parkinson?”

“Come with me, and I’ll explain everything,” Pansy said. “And why don’t you call me Pansy? After all, we are soul mates.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron murmured as he allowed Pansy to take his hand, “what have I gotten myself into.”

Pansy’s laugh rang out through the outdoor space as the couple disappeared, leaving Millicent and Seamus alone.

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Seamus whispered as he nudged Millicent’s shoulder.

She grinned. “You did.”

He kissed her cheek. “Let’s go home, love.”


End file.
